Silent Destiny
by Warrayfinson
Summary: Zack survives but is taken back to the Shirea labs for further experiments. Aerith gets captured too, can he set her free? And can he figure out what the experiments are doing to him?ZackxAerith. ON HIATUS.
1. A Strange Twist of Fate

**AN: Hi everyone!**

**Well, this is my second Final Fantasy VII fanfic. I came up with this idea not too long ago when I was really bored. I wrote this up and realised this would make a good Zack and Aerith story. So just a bit of background on it:**

**Its set a few months after the events of Final Fantasy VII, the only difference is Aerith survived. And Zack did too, but he was taken to Hojo's lab, experimented on further. He wasn't able to break out to see Aerith when he was recaptured. So he's been there for quite a while. He was there when Aerith was captured but he was on a different floor to her. **

**Well, that should be enough background. Oh and by the way, I haven't actually played Final Fantasy VII, I just read up on it and saw the videos. But I really hope you all like this!**

**Disclaimer: I own this cup of Aussie tea, the hair attached to my head and this idea, SquareEnix own Final Fantasy VII.**

Chapter One: A Strange Twist of Fate 

Freedom, one word I clung dearly to these days. I clung to it for its meaning, its purpose for being said. Oh how I wanted to be free, it was something I have wanted for years. At one point it was what I fought for. That memory was clear, so vivid in my mind. I still remember every word by word...

_

* * *

_

_I walked towards them, feeling no fear only determination .I looked at all the rows of SOLDIERS, to think, an entire army against me. They raised their firearms at me and I came to a stop when every row had their guns aimed at me. _

_I sighed putting my hands on my hips and shook my head from side to side "Boy oh boy, the price of freedom is steep..."_

_I reached on hand back to the heavy buster sword on my back. It was not heavy in weight, but in memories. The memories of my teacher, my guide, my friend, Angeal. He taught me many things, but the one thing that stook with me most were three words. Pride, dreams, honour. If you have those three things you were a true hero. _

_I brought the sword until the flat, cold blade nearly connected with my forehead. I closed my eyes concentrating on the words I was about to say and forgetting the situation I had got myself into. _

"_Embrace your dreams and whatever happens"- I began bring the sword down and raising my head up to the challenge ahead – "protect your honour...as SOLDIER!" _

_I brought my blade behind me putting both hands to the hilt as I brought it just behind my head and then charged at them "Come and get it!" _

* * *

With a heavy sigh I lay my head back against the wall. I wish I wasn't here, I wish I had the strength that day to kill them all and walk away not having to worry about anything ever again. I remember after the battle collapsed on the ground, instead of killing me though, they picked me up and took me back to the labs again. I remember Tseng trying to convince them to let me go, but it didn't work. He managed to give me one thing.

He handed them to me when no one was looking, he told me to hid them when anyone was in the room. When he left I basically tore the lid off. After the first I cried, my tears going unheard.

They were letters from _her_.

From that girl who was afraid of the sky, that girl I tried to get through the Shirea army for. Aerith.

How I wanted to get back to that beautiful girl. I promised her so many things, and now I could never keep them. Now, she's probably moved on, she probably has a lucky husband or something. Just as long as she got her happy ending, my feelings didn't matter, not ever since I met her. All that matter was her, she had to have her happy ending, I never had to.

I felt tears start to leak out the corner of my eyes. She must have moved on, she can't be waiting for you forever Zack, it's impossible, I told myself.

I looked to my left where the box of letters lay. I picked on up from the pill, unfolded it carefully not to damage it and began to read it, even though I knew it off by heart.

_Zack,_

_I really wish you could be here right now because you'll be happy to know my flowers having been selling well, better than last week! The flowers in the church are growing so fast now, I don't know why._

_I really miss you Zack. I know it's only been a week since you left but I missed you the hour you left. I look up at that hole in the roof and I smile. I think the flowers smile too, because they seem to always be looking up at the hole all day, or maybe it's just the sun. How have you been? Been anywhere interesting? I hope you can reply to this letter soon, _

_I really want to hear from you, I miss you so much. Please stay safe, I worry about you a lot too._

_Love_

_Aerith_

I found myself sobbing heavily and dropping the note. I brought my legs to my chest buried my head in my knees. I wish I could reply to that letter, God how I wish I could. I was alone...so alone right now. In this cold, God forsaken place, it was like hell. I wanted to go back to that church, that little piece of heaven...

I heard footsteps coming from a distance down the hallway. They were probably coming for me again, more experiments, more fluids injected into me. I waited wiping the tears away and hid the letters under the cot. As they got closer I heard screaming and yelling "No, no! Let me go!"

My eyes widened, I felt my heart stop for a second, my breathing flattered. No, it couldn't be, not here...

"Please, let me go!!" Oh God it was! What was she doing here? What the heck did they want with her?!

I heard them open the doors next to my cell and I heard them throw her in there. I could kill those guys right now! The doors closed and they walked off. Everything was quiet; the only thing I heard was my uneven breathing. I was in total shock and surprise. One bit of me was actually happy. My shock washed away when I heard sobs and cries come from the cell next to me.

I could imagine her face right now, sadness and distress. Those were the two emotions I never wanted to see in her emerald eyes. I felt helpless to help her. I just wish I could see her through this wall. God, what was I suppose to do? I knew one thing I could do, talk. I had to let her know I was here, right next to her. I had to do my best to help her, I guess this was the only way.

"Aerith..."

**

* * *

**

**Slight cliff hanger. Well, what do you guys think? To continue or not to continue? If you have time please review, I'd love to know what you think. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Keep Writing!! **


	2. Unseen Reunion

**AN: Hi everyone!**

**Gosh, I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I just started school again and I was on holidays down at the beach.I hope you like this installment of Silent Destiny!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this laptop, this mp3, this idea and this Aussie cup of tea, Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy VII **

* * *

Chapter Two: Unseen Reunion 

_"Aerith..." _

I felt my eyes widen as more tears escaped. Was I hearing things again? Surely he couldn't still be alive! He couldn't be... could he?

I pressed my ear to the metal wall trying to here for anything in the cell next to mine. I heard a shuffle of feet and then the voice again "Aerith, it's me...Zack."

I gasped. No, what, I....I couldn't think straight, my thoughts were jumbled all over the place. My head screamed so many thoughts at once _He's alive!! H e never died, he is right next to you, you can hear his voice! Say something back!_

"Z-Z-Zack?" I said my voice trembling. I waited for the response. I pressed my ear to the metal wall again hearing something that made my eyes widen even further. He was..._crying... _I never thought he could ever cry, except for that time in the church. I remembered that time so clearly, I never forgot it...

"_Hey Zack," I said looking at the hole in the ceiling "the sky is closer in the city above, right?"_

_I then stood up still looking at the hole as I stood "Kind of scary…"- I then turned around to face him- "but the flowers might like it, maybe…" I felt my face fall. The church all of sudden didn't seem to exist. It was like it vanished around me. All I could focus on was Zack. _

_I had never seen him like this. He sat on the wooden floors, his shoulders slumped and shaking. I heard the sounds of sobbing. I never thought Zack could ever be upset, he was cheerful and optimistic. I didn't understand how someone so cheerful could be so upset. I guess it was like I never understood why he was in SOLDIER. _

_I slowly began to walk towards him. I felt an urge to comfort him, that's all I wanted to do. When I reached him he didn't seem to notice as I knelt behind him and then brought my arms around his neck. I briefly brushed across a tear from his cheek. I felt his shoulders heave under me as pulled him back to me gently. I kept my arms around him the whole time he sobbed. _

_Eventually I spoke up "It's okay, Zack…" That was all I can say, I wanted to say more but I didn't know what to say. The surroundings of the church slowly came back to view around me, but I only focused on Zack. I wanted to be here with him right now, just trying my best to comfort him. I could understand his pain, losing something that you care about, a friend or a family member. _

_I still remember the day my mother died. I felt so alone and isolated, and I know __Elmyra did her best to help me. I'm so grateful she tried to help me. But even so I felt so alone. I think that Zack feels like this right now. I had to let him know he wasn't alone, he had people who cared about him so much. _

"_Zack, just know that, you're not alone. You're never alone. I'll always be here for you, Zack." I whispered feeling tears brim around the edges of my eyes._

_I felt him lean back on me slightly. I let him knowing he needed this comfort. I felt his come up and hold mine. I smiled slightly. I then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek "I love you…"_

"Aerith, I…" the words snapped me out of my train of thoughts. I pressed my ear to the wall "Zack?"

"I…I got your letters, all 89 of them."

I gasped. I had forgotten about those, how could I? "You-you got the letters?"

"I have them right here, with me. I only got them when Tseng gave them to me" he said, his voice soft "Believe me, Aerith, I had no idea you were writing me the letter, just like I had no idea I was gone for four years."

"What do you mean? What happened to you? How did you get here?" I asked. So many questions raced through my head I didn't know which ones to ask. I picked the first three that were burning the most in my head and wanted to be released.

I knew Zack had been gone for four years, but what did he mean he didn't know?

"It all started when we left for Nibleheim…" He told me the whole story. He told me about Sephiroth becoming insane and burning Nibleheim, how he and Cloud became experiments. I quickly interrupted him then "Wait, you know Cloud?" I asked.

"You know Cloud?" he said surprised "How is he? Is he doing okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. But he never mentions you before. I don't know why he didn't. How did you get to know him?"

He then quickly explained when he and Cloud first met on the mission to Nibleheim. Then he continued with his story before about what happened to him. He then went on to how he woke and tried to escape from the Shirea mansion, how he and Cloud went on the run and how he got my 89 th letter. I smiled at that part. He may have not gotten all my letters but he got the last one I sent him, thanks to that clone. He stopped for a moment before continuing on to talk about the Shirea army waiting for him outside Midgar. I gasped. He took on a whole army of Shirea SOLDIERs? He finally concluded when he was taken away by three SOLDIERS by to Hojo's labs leaving Cloud. He was experimented on ever since.

At the end of it all I felt myself go numb. I felt like such an idiot. I always wanted to think he forgot about me and moved on with another girl. I thought he started a new life and didn't care about me anymore. I never wanted to believe that he could have died. And now I know the truth, and I should have never have thought about him moving on. I should have known he was in the building at the time I was captured. I should have sensed him and told Cloud that he was alive and needed to be freed.

I felt tears slip from my eyes down to the metal floors under my feet. These were the tears of remorse and sadness I had kept in for so long. These were the tears I had cried for Zack so long ago.

These were the tears for Zack…

"Aerith, please don't cry," I heard Zack say. He sounded really concerned. I let the sobs fill me, as well as the sadness. "You know I don't like to see you crying."

"Zack," I said my voice cracking "I am so sorry! I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I always thought you went off with another woman and started a new life. Please, I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's okay," he said comfortingly "You weren't to know about me. I would never go with anyone else but you, Aerith. I loved you so much, and…I still do.

"I wanted to get back to Midgar to see you again. I wanted to help you sell flowers, I wanted have a life with you and I wanted us to be together. Even if the whole world was against me, I went through hell to get back to you. But then Shirea stopped me and I couldn't. Just please believe me, I love you, Aerith, and I always have."

I felt my heart wrench in my chest. I smiled as I cried some more. Zack cried as well. I collapsed on the floor facing the wall that was stopping me from seeing Zack.

The truth all along is, I never ever stopped loving Zack. I had always hoped everyday he would return to Midgar and we would be together. I always thought that when he got back that we would get married and have children. Then I always had one image of us growing old together with beautiful grand children around us. The images disappeared after sometime when I went to stop Sephiroth.

I felt exhaustion take over my system. I just wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep but I could because Zack was here, and what if this were some kid of dream? It started out as a nightmare when Shirea found me again and took me. The other weren't there to see it. Then they dragged me down to cells and I was here.

I just wish this wall wasn't in the way, then that way I could see Zack. I wanted to see his handsome face again. But most of all I wanted to see him smile again that smile I loved.

It was then that I noticed that everything was silent.

"Zack?"

There was no reply. I wonder if he fell asleep. I pressed my ear to the wall here heavy breathing. He was asleep. I don't blame him; he must have been exhausted as well. I lay back down on the metal not bothering to move to the cot in the corner. I felt my eyes close.

And for the first time in a while, I dreamt of me and Zack's future…

* * *

**I nearly cried doing some part of this, I guess it doesn't help I have all this emotional music in the background. So, like it? Let me know in the reviews of you have time!**

**Thank for reading and I'll try to update again soon!**

**Thanks again!**

**Keep Writing!!**


	3. The Test

**Hi everyone!**

**Well, here is the next chapter of Silent Destiny! I'm really sorry about any of the spelling and/or grammar mistakes you may have seen in the previous chapters, I was never good at that stuff ;P. Hope you all like the chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: I own this computer, this idea, my brain and the Easter eggs in the fridge, Square-Enix own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Test

Hojo tapped his bony fingers on his desk. _What to do now? _He wondered. He started pacing around his office. As he did he kept his eyes on the TV screen in front of him. Each screen had a different cell. He looked at the one with the Ancient and his other specimen. They were both asleep.

What could he possibly do with the Ancient? He knew if found the Promise Land it could lead to so many possibilities. He could keep the discovery for himself or he could tell Shirea he found it and let them use the mako stored within it. It would be wise to tell Shirea about it. But he wasn't focused on the Ancient right now. His other experiment was nearly complete. Just a few more injections and he would be ready.

But how would he test to find out? Zack, his specimen, what could make him break? What would send him into such a rage to find out if it had worked?

Suddenly, it hit him. His eyes widened at the idea. Then he laughed triumphantly at his own idea. He quickly rushed over to the screens. He took the tap from yesterday's surveillance and pushed it into the VHS. He watched the scene unfold before him.

He suddenly paused a moment later. He rewound the tape a few seconds before letting it play again. Did he hear the specimen right?

His words were:

"_I wanted to get back to Midgar to see you again. I wanted to help you sell flowers, I wanted have a life with you and I wanted us to be together. Even if the whole world was against me, I went through hell to get back to you. But then Shirea stopped me and I couldn't. Just please believe me, I love you, Aerith, and I always have." _

Hojo grinned, his laughter filled the room. Now he knew what to do...

* * *

I woke up feeling a little light headed. I still remembered what happened last night. Zack told me what happened to him. I felt like I was going to cry again. I had to stop thinking about it. I looked around my cell until my eyes landed on something out of place.

A bowl?

I got up and walked over to it. It was near the door. I looked down and saw what was in it. Food…I think. My nose wrinkled at the stench of the sloppy muck. It was the colour of vomit. Maybe it was vomit, it sure smelt like it. I noted the spoon sticking out from the mixture. I took the spoon out and licked the mixture. It tasted better then it smelt and looked.

I sat down against the wall and began to eat.

I wonder if Zack is awake yet? I pressed my ear to the wall. I couldn't hear anything. I put the spoon back into the half empty bowl and tapped my fist against the wall "Zack?"

There was no response. I knocked a little harder this time "Zack?" Still no response. He must have been taken this morning. Oh no, I just pray Hojo doesn't do anything painful to him. Of course that hope was useless. Hojo was a cold hearted man with no pity for anyone or anything. I didn't feel like eating all of a sudden and I put the bowl down next to me.

I began to go into a train of thought. What did Hojo want with e? I think he wanted me to find the Promise Land. All I knew was He wasn't getting anywhere near it. He'd only use it for pure evil. Even if I had to sacrifice myself I would. No matter what it takes.

But what about Zack? What did Hojo want with him? What was he going to do with Zack? What would Zack become? These questions ran in my head all at once almost burning my mind. Worry began to take over my system. I know what happens with Hojo's specimens; I've seen them. They become hideous, corrupted and evil. I could never imagine Zack ever becoming something like that. It was just like when I found out he was in SOLDIER I could never see him having anything to do with them. He was too gentle and cheerful to be a SOLDIER.

Just like he could never be a monster...

I needed to do something, but I didn't know what. What could I do? I wish I knew.

_Do not worry, my child_ It was the planet. I don't know how the planet could contact me in this structure.

'_Planet, please, please, please help me to find a way to help Zack. I don't want him to become a monster. I don't want him to end up like Hojo's other experiments. Please help me...' _I pleaded.

_There is no way we can, child._

'_No...your wrong. There must be a way! There is always a way for everything!' _

_I am sorry, child... _I felt the planet presence leave. The planet had to be wrong. There was no way it could be right.

I vow to find a way to help Zack. If he becomes a monster, I'll find a way to change him back. I _will _find a way...

A pained scream filled the air. I immediately stood up. Zack...

No! Please not be Zack. I dearly hope that wasn't Zack. No, it couldn't be Zack.

Another scream, this one was one of agony. I felt tears run down my face. Zack...no...please. Stop, Hojo...please...

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I didn't care. All I cared about was Zack. I hated to hear him in pain. I didn't want to see him in pain either. The door slid open and two SOLDIERs appeared. One grabbed either of my arms and dragged me away from my cell. The door slid to a close behind us. I didn't bother to fight, because I knew they would just catch me again. As we went up into the elevator I began to wonder what they were taking me away for. Hojo was ready to experiment on me when he was done with Zack.

He truly was a sick man...

The elevator doors opened. They opened to a lab. The whole room look awful. I felt the shivered run up my spine as I looked at all the instruments. Most of them were sharp and look almost brutal. They gleamed in the light from the ceiling. There was a table in the middle of the room with restraints on the top and bottom. I dreaded to think what happened when Zack was put on that table and had injections put into him.

"Fine! Let's try a different approach!" I heard Hojo's voice boom out. Zack winced in pain. "Send her in!" The SOLDIER's pushed me in. I fell to the floor. I looked up in fear. Two black polished shoes were only centimetres away from me. He chuckled "Good to see you again, Ancient." He reached down and grabbed my hair. I winced in pain trying my best not to scream. Hojo forced me to stand up and look to my left.

I felt my eyes widen. My lips parted. A gasp escaped from my mouth...

Zack, his head lolled against his shoulder and his eyes closed, had large bruises starting to form on his arms. His wrists were restrained to a steel table half turned upwards. He must have had so many injections or Hojo was beating him.

"So, instead of beating you half to death, we'll try something different!" Hojo yelled.

Zack opened his eyes. He looked up. His eyes widened and he looked almost in agony "No, please! No! Not her please"

The next thing I knew I was falling back. I felt my back hit against the wall. I winced in pain trying to bite down the scream of pain that wanted to escape. I tried to keep standing but I collapsed to the ground again.

Hojo stood over me. A chilling grin flashed over his face "This won't hurt a bit..."

**

* * *

**

**Dah! Cliff hanger! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! If you have time, please review. Thanks again!**

**Keep Writing!! **


	4. Becoming

**Hi everyone!**

**I will not have you hanging no longer! Here is chapter four of Silent Destiny. Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of writers block on one part in this story and school started up again so I guess that didn't help at all. But now I have managed to update, YAY!! I'm desperate to get Advent Children Complete! I don't have blu-ray but I'm getting it when it comes out no matter what! **

**CHECK OUT THIS LINK!!! ****OVER A HUNDRED ****PICTURES FOR ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE: /ffvii-advent-children-complete/3310/the-changes-and-additions-of-ffvii-advent-children-complete/ **

**Disclaimer: I own this computer, this idea, this keyboard and this cup of Aussie tea, Square-Enix own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Becoming

Her yelps, screams and cries of pain where all too clear to my ears. I gritted my teeth trying not to yell out. Knew if I yelled out he would only make it worse for her, it something I never wanted. Hojo, the cold hearted monster, was throwing, punching and kicking my angel. The agony on her face made me want to cry. I felt a tear run down my cheek just then. And then another.

I never ever wanted to see her like this. I never wanted her to be hurt because of me, and now she is. This was like a nightmare, a nightmare that came true. I felt helpless…

I felt my hands clench the wall. I didn't realise at the time my hands were clenching the metal walls. The metal scrunched up between my fists. I began to shake and tremble. A loud, faintly demonic snarl filled the air. I realized after seconds it was coming from me. I felt my teeth curl over my lower lip. They felt sharp, almost piercing into my skin.

I felt agonising pain replace the helplessness. The pain was so great I closed my eyes tightly, my fingers digging into the metal more. The pain was so great I raised my head and let out a cry of agony. The pain pulsed through me with every hard beat. It coursed through my veins. I felt like it would explode from my body any second.

I opened my eyes again looking back to the scene that was before me. Hojo was grinning madly, his eyes filled with amusement. Aerith looked scared. Her eyes wide, her lips parted and gasping for air. That's when blood oozed from a deep cut above her eyebrow.

That did it.

I wanted to rip that bastard apart! I felt the rage take over me. I didn't care, just as long as Hojo was dead. Just as long as he lay there dead. I pulled against the restrained breaking free easy and leaping at him. I felt everything turn black, like something was taking over me. The last thing I remember was a ripping sound and Aerith's shocked face…

* * *

I felt myself drift. I felt numb and light as I floated around the blackness. Where was I? Did I pass out or something? Just then I felt myself being dragged upwards by an invisible force. A white light stabbed through the darkness. I was being pulled towards the light. I felt too weak to struggle. I let the force pull me up until the white light consumed me.

* * *

My eyes opened. My vision was blurry. I blinked a few times before everything was clear. Funny, that looked like the ceiling of my cell. I slowly sat up looking around. Yep, I was back in my cell. But wait, what happened before? I must have passed out.

I can't specifically remember the events before I ended up back in here. I remember being dragged up to Hojo's lab. He started injecting me with that strange liquid. Then he started zapping me with a taser. Then started kicking me and something sharp. I wasn't sure.

I looked down at my arms seeing I had cuts and bruises scattered cross my skin. I didn't feel any pain, as always. But what happened after that…?

_Aerith _

Aerith! I felt panic flood through me as I rushed towards the cell wall that connected to hers. I remembered everything. I had to make sure she was fine.

"Aerith?" My voice sounded frightened and worried.

No reply.

"Aerith?!"

Why wasn't she responding? What happened after I blacked out? Was she…?

No, she couldn't be! Aerith couldn't die. I knew she wasn't dead. I just knew it. It was then that my mind fell back to another memory. I pressed my back to the wall as I felt m panic grow less and less. But yet it still remained there. I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor. The memory took over my mind, I remembered it well…

_

* * *

_

_My phone rang as I walked along. I took it out of my pocket been too quickly to answer it to check who it was._

"_Hello"_

_I jumped slightly hearing that voice, but grinned as I heard it. It had been a while since I heard it, but I still loved it none the less "Aerith?!"_

"_Finally got through to you!" She sounded so happy, almost as happy as me._

_I chuckled hearing that and sighed. I was so glad to hear her again. But then my smiled turned into a straight line as I remembered why I was walking. I pulled the phone away from my ear. As I looked around for anyone nearby, I considered forgetting to look for Sephiroth and talking to Aerith. Wait, this wouldn't be the last time I would talk to her, right? _

_What could possibly happen to me?_

_I put the phone back to my ear regretting what I had to say next "Hey, sorry about this but I'm in the middle of something right now. I'll give you a call little later."_

"_No it's okay, you don't have to." There has a hint of disappointment in her voice. To me I was obvious, and it hurt deep down. _

_But then I smiled as I thought of something else to say "I understand. I'll come see you."_

"_I'll be waiting." she said happily._

"_It's a promise" I replied_

* * *

"It's a…promise," I repeated. A promise that was never really fulfilled. A promise I broke so long ago...

That memory was the last time I really heard her voice. I thought I would get back after that mission. I didn't know what would happen to me afterwards. I should have known that would have happened. Why didn't I see it coming?! I was so stupid…

I heard the doors open in the cell next to me. Aerith! I listened closely pressing my ear to the wall. There was silence, only foots steps. Then the door closed again. I decided to speak up

"Aerith?"

I waited for a moment.

"Z…Zack?" She sounded weak, almost frail and tired.

I was immediately concerned "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm, uh, fine. Yep, fine!" I could tell she was lying. If there was one thing I knew about Aerith and lying, it was that she always stuttered and she'd look in the other direction. But because I couldn't see her eyes I'd have to us the stuttering.

"No you're not. I can tell. Aerith, what happened after I passed out?"

"Zack…I…You didn't pass out…" she almost sounded guilty, but still weak.

I frowned at what she said. What did she mean I didn't pass out? I tried to think of anything else that happened. She was…I won't even say because I'll just get angry again. Then…I tore off the restraints. And I was so angry. That was it. No one I knew of had every made dent in those walls. It's washumanily impossible.

"What happened?" I asked, knowing the nervousness in my voice. I waited for her reply.

"Zack, you…you turned into a monster…"

**

* * *

**

**Okay, another cliff hanger BWHAHAHAHHA!!! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. If you have time, comments are greatly appreciated! **

**Thanks again ;)**

**Keep Writing!!**


	5. Hope

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Well, sorry for the long wait, few things going on these days, but I finally have this update you all :). Thanks to the following for your awesome reviews:**

**ita-chan01****,**

**Kairi-loves-Sushi**

**Silverfox3220**

**Life'sAbitchAndThenYouDie**

**Hope you all like this update!**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this glass of Pepsi, this Horrible Histories magazine and this idea, Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Hope

"_What happened?" I asked, knowing the nervousness in my voice. I waited for her reply._

"_Zack, you…you turned into a monster…"_

Did she just say...?

"W-What do you mean?" I felt my fingers start to tremble. I clenched my hands into fists, digging my fingers into my palm to stop the shaking. It didn't work. They kept shaking and twitching like crazy.

"It was...I..." she paused for a moment. She was trying to find the right words. She was trying to make it less of blow and shock to me. She was trying to forget what happened. She was in shock and horror of the events. She wasn't able to retell them fearing it would only make her worse.

That was something I didn't want.

"Aerith, if you don't want to-"

"It was horrible!" she sobbed. She was crying. Darn it! "You...You l-looked s-s-so...scary. I saw you explode into something ...y-you attacked Hojo with those cl-l-l...I got so frightened. You didn't know who I was when I tried to calm you down. You were about to...You tried to...I...Hojo called in security...You were knocked out...Zack, I..."

I didn't know how to take this. I could understand what she was saying even if she wasn't clear. I knew she saw something horrific come out me, something that frightened her into shock.

What if I was still in that form right now...?

Quickly looked myself over again. I didn't see anything abnormal or horrific. I felt my face. Nothing there either.

I wanted to respond back to Aerith but I couldn't. I couldn't find the right words to her that everything would be alright, because I knew it wouldn't. We were in the Shinra mansion with no means of escape. I had apparently become something that nearly killed Hojo –though I wouldn't have minded doing that part. We wouldn't escape...

'_What do you mean?'_

I straightened hearing the voice. I knew that voice. No, I couldn't have heard that right, my head's playing tricks on me, surely...

'_No, I'm here...'_

"Angeal?" I couldn't possibly be hearing him in here. I must be going insane or something like that. Maybe it's the experiments.

'_Yes, it's me.'_

"But...how?" I questioned quietly in case Aerith heard me. If she did she probably thought I was going crazy.

'_The lifestream. Aerith is a Certa, therefore she has the closest contact with the planet and the lifestream. She doesn't know that I'm contacting you.'_

I folded my arms "Don't get wrong it's great to hear you and all, but what do you want?" Some of what I said was sarcastic. I don't know why Angeal would want to contact me. I don't know what help he would be for me in this place.

'_What happened to the Zack I use to know? He never gave up, even when times were bad! Not only that, he remembered his honour as a SOLDIER.'_

For some reason those last few words seemed so hollow to me, like they had no purpose in life anymore. I was out of hope and I didn't believe in it anymore. I had changed. In some ways I had changed...

'_Not all hope is lost, Zack.'_

"Yeah it is." I replied dully.

'_No, it isn't. Just remember, embrace your dreams, and never forget your honour as a SOLDIER...'_

I felt his presences leave my head. But as that presences left familiar words echoed in my head."_Embrace your dreams and whatever happens, protect your honour...as SOLDIER!" _

What had I done? What the heck was going on with me? How could I forget my honour, my dreams...

My lost hope had concealed everything I knew and stood for. It concealed my honour and my dreams. My honour as SOLDIER and my dreams with...Aerith. I'd get out of here, with her. I'd find a way out of this, I know I will. I don't know how but I will. There has to be something I can do to get us out of here, I know there has to be!

Not all hope is lost...

**

* * *

**

**Aerith**

I couldn't hear Zack now. He must be as shocked as I was. I've never seen Zack shocked. I couldn't picture him being that. I always saw him as being the optimistic and cheerful. But now, he truly has changed in some ways. He isn't, if at all, very optimistic like he use to be. He seemed almost...disturbed.

Anyone would be if they've been in a place like this for five years of their life.

They'd lose all hope...

I still remember what he looked like. I didn't want to see it anymore. I wanted the images of that monster gone from my mind. But they wouldn't move. Those images that made me scared.

I remember trying to calm the monster down but he almost attacked me if it weren't for the security.

Wait, what was I saying? _That monster..._was Zack. He was still inside. The monster just took over his body and made it look like he was a shell of something that horrific. I remember the flashes of red, not only of the blood, but the eyes. Those eyes burned into mine. They weren't the sky blue eyes knew and loved, they were ones of hatred and torment.

My memories swayed in my head until one started to come across my mind. The images of Zack as a monster were pushed away to my relief to be replaced by a memory. I smiled when I knew what it was...

* * *

"_Hmm...Not quite...what I expected."_

"_Really? I think its fine. It's all about the flowers anyway"_

_He was right about the flowers. It was about the flowers. I looked the wagon over again, taking in every detail. Like I said, it wasn't what I expected. I was glad he did for me though. I really was glad he did but...I don't know. I was expecting something a lot...nicer. Yeah! That was the word! Nicer._

"_I want a nicer one" I said looking at him._

"_Stop being so picky!" he said raising his arms slightly. The expression on his face looked almost hopeless, but yet it had some playfulness. Also, a ting of annoyance. I didn't mean to make him angry, it was just a tiny wish I had. _

_I took two small steps towards him "A tiny little wish, that's all" Then I turned around, my back facing him._

"_They're tiny, but you have lots, right?"_

"_That's right," –I turned back to him and tilted my head to the side –"wanna hear?"_

_He chuckled and leaned back "How many you got?"_

_As I started turning around again I counted on my fingers. I remembered every wish I had "Hmmm...twenty...three?" I turned around to him with a smile._

_He slumped over with his mouth gapped open in mock surprise. He straightened up with a smile saying "Write them down, so I don't forget."_

* * *

I know Zack never forgot my wish. I always hoped he wouldn't. I still hope right now he hasn't.

I remember what I wrote on that piece of paper. It was something I really meant, something I alwys wanted. Something I hoped for when he got back.

I wrote:

_My greatest wish is to spend more time with you..._

It's just like that I hope we can get out here. I have hope and faith that we'll find a way out of this.

I just know it...

**

* * *

**

**Right, end of chapter. I wasn't sure if this one turned out right. About the wishes, in that scene with the wagon I think that's what she wrote. I'm not entirely sure...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Keep Writing!! ;)**


	6. Life After You

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!**

**I'm finally on holidays, for only four more days! NO!! I finally had time to write up a chapter, and now I can individual answer the reviews. **

**But thanks to everyone who has put this story as a favourite and/ or story alert. Thank you so much!**

**And the reviewers:**

**Life'sAbitchAndThenYouDie****: Thank you for the comments! I'm glad you like the story so far, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Kairi-loves-Sushi****: Glad you like the story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**URGENT FOR READERS**_**: I have a new poll on my profile. The poll is for how you picture Zack as a monster. Trust me; this'll help me a lot more then you know. I mean don't get me wrong I picture him, it's just I can't decide on some aspects.**

**Hope this chapter was worth the wait and that you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own this computer, this keyboard, this idea and that brick over there (o_O), Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Life after You

His eye slowly opened, the pain coursing through his body almost unbearable. The faint beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound that could be heard. Something cover his left eye. He tried to move but found he couldn't. Something was constricting him.

His gaze fell to his left. The IV package was the first thing he saw. He then looked down at the rest of his body.

The damage had been done to its worst...

It's what he expected. He felt the smile curl on his half bandaged face. Then the heart monitor sound could no longer be heard over the evil laughter. He laughed even though his pain only increased. In fact, the reason he was laughing was because he wasin pain.

He had done. The experiment had worked. He had expected this for a long time now. But then his laughter came to a stop as a thought passed through his mind.

What if he could enhance it? Make it more _lethal, _more _deadly, _more _powerful _then Sephiroth was...

What if he could make..._more _of them using another powerful being?

His laughter came back, more loudly that it hurt his throat more. He didn't care; to him this was pure joy as a new plan conjured up in his mind.

In truth, it was pure madness...

"Aerith?"

I sat up pressing my back against the wall of the cell that blocked me from him. I was starting to fall asleep. Today had been quiet and me Zack talked for a long time. We talked about old memories and other things. We both noticed that the SOLDIER's didn't come for either us to escort us to Hojo's office. We we're both relieved, but how long would that last?

"Yes, Zack?" I replied after a moment.

"How did...What's been happening since I haven't been around?"

I was wondering if he would ever ask. It's not that I wanted him to; I was just thinking about why he didn't. I felt a smile on my lips as I began "Well, it all started when I went to church one day..."

I continued on telling him about when Cloud through the roof –that part made him laugh. This surprised me for some reason. Maybe it was because before he was sad and felt hopeless. Today, though, he seems to be more cheerful, a bit more optimistic.

I kept going on about where went and who we met along the way. When I got the parts about Sephiroth, I made sure not to go into too much detail. I knew that Zack still didn't want to be reminded of the events that led him back here.

Then I told him about the near death experience "Sephiroth dove from above me, he was planning on killing me. But then Cloud reached me in time and dove for me. The only thing is I lost my material and the ribbon you gave got cut in half. I managed to retrieve the piece and sew them back together."

"You still have the ribbon?" He sounded quite shocked.

I giggled thinking about what kind of expression he might have on his face.

"Of course I still have it, silly!" I said, feeling happy. I found it strange that I was happy in this place, but I guess with Zack around even a graveyard can be happy with him. I fingered the ribbon as I continued "Why wouldn't I keep it? It means so much to me..."

"I owe Cloud one. If it weren't for him, well..." He trailed off. I guess he was thinking about the outcome of what were to happen if Cloud hadn't pushed me away.

Finally, I told him about the events afterwards. How I got home and that Cloud was asking me about Tifa.

"I knew it!"

I felt a frown pull on my eyebrows "What?"

"I knew Cloud really liked her! He kept saying 'No, of course I don't! We're just friends...' I knew all along!" he said laughing afterwards. It made me smiled to hear his laughter again after so long. I just wish I could see his smile as well.

It hit me just then. Why didn't I see it before? Why could I see he liked Tifa? That was why he asked me about what she might like, if I knew something he didn't about her, if she would like to go out with him...

"Aerith, you okay?"

Zack's voice knocked me out of my daze "Yeah, I'm fine. So, anyway after another month..." I kept continuing on with what happened.

Then I came to the bit about my capture. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him this, because I wasn't sure what his reaction would be. Despite this, I did and as I told him, I saw it all clearly in my head...

_The full moon's rays of light shone through the hole in the roof to the flowers. I sighed in contentment looking at the flowers in the pale blue-white light. It was so quiet tonight, more than usual. Usually there would be a man drunk shouting out from the Honey Bee inn or wall market. _

_I felt a prick in my finger "Ouch!" I said aloud feeling a small pain in my finger. Blood oozed from the small prick in my skin. My hand searched along the pew for a cloth to clear up the blood. I found one bring it to my finger and wrapping it around._

_The needle and string were in my lap along with the two halves I was trying to sew together. Seeing this in half made me kind of sad. I never got around the repairing this until now. I had so much on my mind and I've been helping out so much at Seventh Heaven. _

_I pulled the cloth away from my finger seeing the blood was no longer oozing out. I put the cloth next to me and continued with my work. I wasn't very good at sewing, but I'm giving it a try anyway. I had to mend this ribbon; it was so precious to me and I didn't feel the same way without it. I felt strange, like I was incomplete..._

_I almost finished sewing it up when I thought about the person who gave it to me. I sighed heavily as the past flooded back. Zack...was he still alive?_

_He probably was, but with some other woman. She was probably better than me at everything, probably more his type..._

_The ribbon was sewn back together. I smiled at my work and got the scissors and cut the pink string. I put the needle next to me as I looked over my work again. I think I did okay; maybe I should have gotten Elmyra to do it._

_I guess the real test was putting it on. I felt for the top of the braid and wrapped the ribbon around the elastic hair band that held my braid up and tied a bow slowly. I waited for a few seconds to see if it would fall apart. _

_It didn't._

_I was so pleased with myself I smiled. I brought my hands down and collected everything I used into the small box. Once that was done I slowly stood up taking one last look at the flowers. They swayed gently in the low wind._

_Something creaked. _

_I stopped standing as still as I could. Someone, or something, was in the church. But nothing happened._

_It must have been my imagination or something. I turned around, but the next thing I knew I was falling. Pain throbbed in back of my head and then footsteps filled my ears. Darkness consumed me, I tried to fight back but couldn't. The last thing I saw was a familiar face._

"I became conscious in the elevator and, well...you know the rest." I concluded.

"I'm gonna kill them!"

I froze, eyes wide. Zack was angry, angrier then he normally would be. What if he...what would happen if he turned...into that...

"Zack, calm down!" I said pleadingly, trying to remain calm myself "its okay. They didn't hurt me afterwards. They just took me to the cell, I swear! Zack...please, calm down."

Nothing.

No reply, nothing. I hope he hasn't...

But if he did I would have heard something. I would have heard something from that –

"Right...calm"

I sighed in relief hearing his voice. He sounded like he was trying to calm himself down slowly. I offered words of encouragement "It's okay, everything's okay, it's alright."

"Yeah, okay...right."

"Maybe...maybe we should get some sleep" I suggested slowly.

It took him a moment to answer me back "Yeah, you're right. G'night!"

"Good night, Zack."

I lay back down on the cell floor not bothering to move to the cot in the corner. I wanted to be as close to Zack as possible. My thought took over as I closed my eyes. I went back to what I said earlier about Cloud coming to talk to me about Tifa.

But why didn't I see it before? Was it because at the time I may have had feelings for Cloud? I remember when he first fell through roof and protected me from the Turks that I thought he may have been Zack. Maybe, that was reason I stopped thinking about Zack, because I saw Zacks image and mind carved into Cloud.

I fell for what was Zack in Cloud...

Was I really that desperate? Was I so desperate to not believe that he had ran off with some other girl that I clung onto what Cloud had picked up from Zack?

Maybe I loved some aspects of Cloud, but only as a friend. Yes, Cloud was just a very good friend to me. Zack, he was still is...my only love.

* * *

**Some of the inspiration came from the latest album from Daughtry, Leave this Town. I love the song **_**Life after you**_**, it's yet another song that reminds me of Zack and Aerith, go listen to it if you can, it's really good. The other song that reminds me of the couple is **_**Home**_**, also from Daughtry.**

**You like the chapter? Reviews are greatly appreciated and are inspiration to keep going!**

**Don't forget the poll if you have time!**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	7. Past Promises

**AN: Hey everyone! **

**.!**

**How long has it been since I updated?! A month? Maybe two?!**

**Geez, I'm really sorry everyone, I didn't mean to make you all wait and everything. It's just a few things have come up in life and school work keeps piling up into gigantic pillars reaching the sky. Also, I had a bit of writers block too, not much just a few things I wasn't sure on, but it okay now (Why else would this chapter be out?!)**

**Skykhanhunter****: Glad you like the story!**

**Kairi-loves-Sushi****: I know what you mean, I wouldn't mind doing the same ^_^". Glad you like the story though!**

**Spirit: ****Thank you for the review! Sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**But anyway, on with the show! Here's another chapter of Silent Destiny!**

**Disclaimer: I own this glass of lemonade, this computer, this idea and that speck of dust over there, Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Past Promises

I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times trying to focus them.

I had a weird dream last night. I couldn't really remember all of it, but most of the dream consisted of images. Images of my past and some I have never seen before. It was like they would be in the near future or something. The image I remember the most were my mum and dad back in Gongaga.

Now that I thought about it, I wonder how they're doing. I wonder if they've…forgotten about me.

I don't know why I thought that but maybe it was because I have been gone this entire time. I mean, how long has it been since I last saw them?

**I was fourteen when I joined SOLDIER.**

Eight years ago…

* * *

"_Zack…please don't go!"_

_Those words still echoed in my head as I packed my bag with clothes. I tried going earlier but they caught me and there was no way of escaping from them. They figured that I was running off to somewhere dangerous and made me stay home. __I tried to convince her that it wasn't that dangerous. Of course my mother wouldn't listen. _

_She was just trying to protect me, but this is what I wanted to do..._

_But I was fourteen, I could take care of myself. Nothing was going to stop me from reaching my goal._ _To become one of the greatest SOLDIER's that ever lived!_ _Okay, maybe that sounded a bit too extreme, but to at least get into SOLDIER._

_I quickly run downstairs and pen the fridge door grabbing a few things to eat along the way. I tried to keep as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake them up._ _Then I quickly but quietly ran towards the lounge room. _

_There it was. _

_I wasn't sure if I'd be able to leave without it._ _I grabbed the item and stuffed it in my pocket. A reminder from home in case I needed it. _

_I walked towards the front door checking I had everything in my pack. _

_I look up at the door._

_My hand grips the door handle._

' This isn't right' _one side of me told me. _ 'Oh yes it is. It's been your dream since you saw Sephiroth,' _the other side told me _'You can become a hero and save cities, and maybe even countries…What have you got to lose?!'

"…_My life…" I said aloud._

_ My hand gripped the door handle tighter making my palm hurt and turn my knuckles white. _'But you would die…saving people's lives, right? Not to mention your parents if they are in trouble...'

_I release some of my strength on the door handle. _

_I look back to upstairs._

_I look back at what I am leaving behind._

_I look up at the people who I loved so much. _

_The only people who called me Zackary Fair._

_The only people who cared what may have happened to me if I joined SOLDIER._

_The people that weren't there at the top of the staircase, but were recreations of imagination playing the events before._

"_Zack, what are you doing?" he asked disbelievingly just like this afternoon. He never wanted to believe what I was about to do. _

"_Zack…please don't go!"she exclaimed pleadingly._

_My hand twisted the door knob and pulls the door open._

_There images fade away leaving again another empty staircase. _

_I looked ahead to the hills I would run through to get to Midgar._

_To get to SOLDIER._

_To get to Shinra._

_To get to my future…_

"_I promise I'll come back…someday…"_

_My body takes control and I find myself making my decision._

_I step out lowering my head as I close the door behind me…_

_Then everything around me is a blur._ _I'm running._

_I'm running away from home to my dreams…_

_For my destiny…_

_

* * *

  
_

I never did keep that promise, just like I never kept that item. I lost it long ago, but I don't remember where.

That item was the small wooden wolf i carved with my dad. He taught me all sorts of things. I carved the wolf the first time he taught me. But now I lost it, somewhere...

I never visited them, not once. Not even on missions. I was a coward. I didn't know how they'd react if they saw me again. Would they have forgotten me? Would they be angry at me? Would they accept me again. It scared me at times. Which I guess was why, when I had time one day, I wrote them a letter…

_To Dad and Mom,  
How are you?  
I'm sorry for suddenly rushing out of the village. The truth is that I really wanted to become a SOLDIER. I thought that saying that would worry you . . . I'm now fulfilling my dreams and working hard as a SOLDIER._

_P.S. I've managed to get a girlfriend._

_-Zack_

Was I coward because I wrote them that letter? Was I a coward because I didn't come and visit them? Truth is, I think I thought that I was being selfish from running away in the first place. I think I thought they would never want to see me again. But at the same time…

I…

I do and don't regret joining it, but now I'm not sure. So many things have happened to me.

I do regret joining SOLDIER because I found out its truth and the monsters it trying to create out of us.

I don't regret it because I met Angeal and few other people like Cloud and Kunsel. They all became my best friends, and in the end, they all disappeared from me.

If I hadn't joined SOLDIER, maybe…maybe I wouldn't have met Aerith.

That thought scared me, because since I met her, I can't really imagine my life without that girl. In fact, she never left me. She's here with me now, only there is a wall separating us from seeing each other.

I sit up looking towards the wall that kept me away from her.

I found myself putting a hand on the cold, metal surface. It feels strange, like there was something surreal about this. My hand felt lighter, I didn't know how to describe it.

"Aerith…" My voice is barely audible, lower then a whisper.

My eyes close as my mention of her name goes unnoticed.

I remember seeing her face in the lab before everything went to black. Even though she looked so scared and shocked, she was still very beautiful. She grown a lot since the last time I saw her. Her face was softer, her skin still pale, her brown hair still tied in a tight braid with the ribbon I gave her all those years ago, and her emerald eyes as beautiful and earthly as ever. It was just a torture in itself to see them so scared… So vulnerable…

I promise to get out of this.

I promise to rid of that look in her eyes.

"I promise to make you smile again…"

And this time, I'm keeping it…

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

The door next to me opens.

Aerith's door.

My eyes snap openwide. I drop my hand from the wall. 

_No!_

"No, what are you doing?!"

* * *

** Just a few things: **

**1.I actually have no idea what age Zack joined SOLDIER, but I imagine he was around fourteen. **

**2.I have no idea what his parents look like. **

** I haven't actually played the game, is it true that Aerith met them? **

**, I believe he actually wrote that letter to his parents. A friend of mine who went to Anime con. went and asked someone about Zack and Aerith's letters. Instead they went on about how Zack wrote this letter to his parents. So whether that's true or not I have no idea! Same with the wooden, carved wolf. Reviews are greatly appreciated if you have time. **

**ALSO THE POLL IS STILL AVAILABLE TO STILL VOTE IN. THE POLL BEING WHICH PICTURE DO YOU THINK BEST DEPICTS ZACK AS HIS MONSTER SIDE? THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE BECAUSE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE RESULTS WILL BE 'ANNOUNCED' (. you'll read what he looks like)! Thank you for reading!**

** Keep Writng!! **

**-Warrayfinson**


	8. Past Feelings

**AN: *Rides in on motorbike. Crashes into wall. Gets up dusts off jeans, gets on hands and knees pleadingly* I'.SORRY!!! How long has it been since I updated this story, nearly 8 months?! Oh gosh I'm seriously sorry! School's started up again, so I guess that doesn't really help. I hope you guys still like the story though; it really means a lot to me that you reviewed!**

**I had a massive writers block on this story, but I got re-inspired by a few YouTube clips and Advent Children Complete.**

**So thank you to**** Ekhee, wesst1, ****chibipinkbunny****, ****zackfairfan****, ****floutistvivi****, and ****Life'sAbitchAndThenYouDie**

**I hope this chapter is good, because I wasn't really happy with how it came out D:  
**

**Disclaimer: I own this glass of lemonade, this computer, this idea and that speck of dust over there, Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy VII.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Past Feelings

**Aerith**

My eyes slowly opened…only to close again when a blinding light stun them. Attempting to open them again I found the light more bearable. How long had I been asleep? As I sat up my world started to spin. My hand immediately went to my forehead in an attempt to ease the dizziness. It didn't work, and I found myself doubling over, my head nearly connecting with the floor.

I remembered one thing Zack taught me about dizziness and how to help it. I pulled my knees p and put my head between them. My arms wound around my legs feeling somewhat limp. What was I saying? My whole body felt a little limp. Like I was…before.

I remember how I felt after four years and not sign of Zack. I felt limp…almost dead. Whenever I woke up I felt this coldness surround my heart and soul, and no warmth from blankets or 'Good mornings' ever cured it. I would smile, but it always felt numb and false. The flowers had once felt so warm to me, so vibrant in colour, but then slowly they started to feel as though they were wilting. As if they were wilting my sadness…my feelings.

My greatest sadness would be shown through when I wrote the letter to Zack, unaware of his fate. I remember I wrote this one letter…

_Zack,_

_I really wish you could be here right now because you'll be happy to know my flowers having been selling well, better than last week! The flowers in the church are growing so fast now, I don't know why._

_I really miss you Zack. I know it's only been a week since you left but I missed you the hour you left. I look up at that hole in the roof and I smile. I think the flowers smile too, because they seem to always be looking up at the hole all day, or maybe it's just the sun. How have you been? Been anywhere interesting? I hope you can reply to this letter soon, _

_I really want to hear from you, I miss you so much. Please stay safe, I worry about you a lot too._

_Love_

_Aerith_

I remember thinking '_He'll come back…he'll be back soon, I know it!_' I was hopeful back then, always optimistic, a lot more than I am now.

But then I wrote another letter…

_Zack,_

_How are you? You didn't reply to my last letter or maybe you didn't receive it, either way I hope write back soon! The flowers really miss you…but maybe not as much as I do. Don't forget to buy some souvenirs from the places you go._

_Sending you lots of love,_

_Aerith _

I remember I started to get worried. It had been a month since I wrote the first letter and he hadn't replied back. Eventually I wrote so many letters that I lost track of how many there were. In my second last letter I got desperate. I was crying as I wrote the letter think _'He won't reply…he's probably off with another woman!'_ I said some things I wish I didn't say in that letter…some terrible things. Then in my very last letter I asked for an apology and wrote as if were my old self again. Truth was, I began to feel cold and limp…

Everything changed when I met Cloud. He brought some of that warmth back into my heart…because I thought he was another Zack. At the time I didn't know, so my heart kept getting warmer and warmer until I woke up feeling refreshed, I smiled genuinely and the flowers felt alive and vibrant in colour.

Now that I'm here, in this cell, I don't know how to feel.

Should I feel cold…

…or warm?

I don't know…

Footsteps echoes down the hallway.

I lifted my head up, some of the dizziness returning.

The door opened. Two SOLDIER's stood there. My eyes widened as they approached me, grinning.

"You suppose we'll be able to get away with this?" one said to his command.

"Whose gonna know?" the other replied. "It's not like Hojo can do anything about it, he's in hospital…"

As they grabbed either of my arms I found myself exclaiming "No, what are you doing?!"

"Relax, sweetie, you'll be having fun in no time!" one said suggestively.

It was then that I realised what it was they planned to do to me. Fear coursed through me, making tears start to form in my eyes, high pitched screams escape from my mouth and make my body feel dead cold.

The taller on put his hand over my mouth cringing at my screams. "Shut up already, we haven't even started!"

I knew it was hopeless but as they pinned me to wall I could only think of one thing to scream.

"Zack, help me!!" It came out as a loud muffle, going unheard along with the other screams...

...something growled.

Something stopped the men from undressing me and turn towards the cell behind them.

And then...

...a hand punched through the door.

* * *

**Zack**

I found myself punching my hand through the metal door…

I felt my nails pierce into skin.

I couldn't hear Aerith's cries or screams anymore.

She gasped breathlessly.

I pulled my hand back out of the hole I made, realizing what I had done.

I looked down at my hand.

Blood stained my fingers and under the now clawed, black fingernails.

I looked through the hole.

My eyes widened.

Her tears stopped spilling from her wide eyes.

Blood dripped onto her dress…

* * *

***Narrowly avoids objects being thrown at* I promise I'll get right onto the next chapter!(Although I don't know when that'll be out..*shifty eyes*) If you have time, reviews would be fantastic!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**


End file.
